


Ducks in my stomach

by Harpsound



Category: Laboum (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Doyoung&Lucas, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, One Shot, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpsound/pseuds/Harpsound
Summary: Yukhei feels ducks in his stomach.A Doyoung x Lucas fluff + fantasy fanfic.





	Ducks in my stomach

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored. This is a one shot but if you'd like me to continue this story just let me know.

As Doyoung kissed him, Yukhei started feeling something in his stomach. Bats? No? Butterflies? Definitely not! Something more similar to himself. Ducks? EXACTLY!  
Yukhei was still surprised, but he loved every little thing about this kiss. Doyoung seemed so passionate all of a sudden. 

Soon the kiss ended. "What the heck was that all about?!" Yukhei asked, and soon Doyoung became very very embarrassed. "I...I wanted to...know..."  "Do go on."  Yukhei was a little impatient because it took Doyoung so long to form a sentence. "Your lips are so intriguing. I wanted to know how it would feel to kiss you, but clearly it made you very uncomfortable." Doyoung said and left Yukheis room. Yukhei didn't really know what to do. He was worried about Doyoung. And he liked him...but... but... who was he kidding? He is even lusting after him, some nights dreaming of him. Sometimes he would like to hold him in his arms for as long as possible. But it wasn't. It just wasn't possible. 

Doyoung is a Healer, but can he heal his own heart? 

Doyoung was in his own rooms, lying on his bed and and crying. He was broken. He felt like there was no return from this state. 

He heard a knock. "Doyoung! Jungwoo is very hurt! He won't stop losing blood! I don't know whats going on!" He heard Sicheng say. He grabbed his book and ran into the healing chambers. "What moon is it?!"  "It's the fourth after the last full moon." Sicheng said. "Why aren't you with him?"  "No one else was there to get you. Renjun is outside. I've sealed the bleeding but its really weird." 

Finnaly they reached the room in which Jungwoo was laying, unconscious. "Give me the purple flower elixir!" Sicheng handed him the elixir and then held Jungwoos hand. Doyoung took a brush and took two crystals. He started drawing two circles on Jungwoos skin, one above and one underneath the wound. He placed the crystals in the middle of the circles. He closed his eyes and started refrasing a spell. 

The wound started healing itself. Soon the wound was completely healed. "It's done. He will wakeup after you give him a little of the moon elixir. Then get him to his chambers and make sure he gets a lot of rest. If there are any other complications tell me immediately."  "Thank you." Doyoung smiled and then left the healing chambers. It was a little while until he reached his rooms, but the healing chambers need to be very spacious so the strong energies won't harm anyone. 

As soon as he reached his rooms tears started rolling down his eyes as he remembered what happened earlier. He never wanted to hurt anyone, but now he hurt the one he loves with all of his being. He hurt the one he cherished the most. He hurt his good friend. 

Doyoung felt like he was going to break down. 

"Doyoung~" he heard a familiar voice. "DOYOUNG OPEN THE DOOR!" he couldn't help but smile when he heard his young friend. He wiped away his tears and walked to the door and opened it. Jeno practically jump onto him. "Renjun told me you saved Jungwoo! I AM SO PROUD DOYOUNG!" Jeno sounded so happy. "Well that's what Healers do. They save and heal others." Doyoung explained. "I also want to be a Healer. Renjun is a Healer, but I can't be. I have to be a  Paladin."  "That is very honourable."  "I know. But I wish I was a Healer, just like you." Doyoung couldn't help but smile, he laid his hands on Jenos cheeks. "You will be the best Paladin out there! You just have to believe in yourself and work hard!" Jeno nodded. "You need to understand that, because I've worked really hard aswell to become a good Healer. Chenle is working really hard to become a good Necromancer, Renjun is working hard to become a good Healer, Jungwoo worked hard to become a good Elementalist. Everyone has to work hard." Jeno nodded once again. "I believe in you very strongly."  "Promise me you'll work hard aswell Doyoung!"  "I promise!" They smiled at each other and hugged. "I have to get back to my training now."  "Show them everything you've got!" They laughed. 

Very soon Jeno left and Doyoung was once again alone with his thoughts. Perhaps a walk would help him. He started walking through the huge and magnificent halls. "...I would rather not..." Doyoung heard Yukheis voice. He was scared. "You should tell him!" He heard Taeyongs voice. He started walkimg into a different direction immediately.  Once again tears ran down Doyoungs eyes. He wanted to run away. But he couldn't. He couldn't. He couldn't run awa-- "Oh I am so sorry Soyeon! I didn't see you."  "It's alright, it's alright Doyoung. But why are you in such a hurry?"  "I don't know."  "There must be something." Soyeon often saw right through him. "Something happened today. You hurt someone."  "STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Doyoung yelled at Soyeon. Taeyong was there fast. "Is everything okay??!"  "Yes, everything is alright. Doyoung is just tired." Soyeon explained.  Doyoung saw Yukhei behind and Taeyong and started running away. "I'll handle this!" Soyeon said and then ran after him. 

Soon she catched him. "TELL ME RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL WILL READ MORE!"  "I hurt Yukhei..." Doyoung said and started crying once again. "I know that already. Thats why you ran away."  "I hurt him so much...he shall hate me forever. I wouldn't blame him." He felt Soyeons arms wrapp around him. "It will be alright. Go to bed. You are tired."  "I'm the Healer, I know whats best for my body."  "Right now you don't." 

They walked back to Doyoungs rooms. Doyoung went to bed just as Soyeon told him to. 

"How is he??!" Yukhei asked worried. "He is tired and very worried." She replied. "I need to see him. I need to be with him."  "Then go! Nothing should stop you. Go and tell him." She said and patted his shoulder. 

Yukhei was nervous. But he entered Doyoungs bed room anyways. There he was. Sleeping softly, with ruffled hair and red cheeks. He carefully sat down on the bed and looked at Doyoung. Tears were running down Doyoungs eyes. Then the tears rolled down his neck. It was then when Yukhei realised what a beautiful neck Doyoung has. He slowly bent down and kissed the tears away from Doyoungs neck. "Mhmm~" he heard a very soft sound from Doyoungs lips. He continued and laid his hands on Doyoungs shoulders. "Yukhei~?" Doyoung said his name very solfty...but he was still asleep. Yukhei decided too kiss his neck harder and to start sucking on it, and very soon he had made a hickey. "Yukhei!" Doyoung was awake. "Yes~ Doyoung?"  "What are you doing?" "Leaving hickeys on your neck." Yukhei explained but Doyoung was still confused. "Why?"  "Because I like kissing you. I like it a lot. I like being with you more then anything else." "You're telling me now?!" "I'm sorry, but I was scared." "Scared of me?" More tears started rolling Doyoungs beautiful and soft face. "I could never hurt you. Never. I love you too much." "Doyoung stop crying. I'm begging you, stop crying." Yukhei started wiping the tears away. "Doyoung I want you," "I want you too. In every way possible." Yukhei pulled Doyoung into a passionate kiss. Doyoung wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. "Mhmmm~" he softly moaned into the kiss. Yukhei felt it again. Those ducks flying around in his stomach. It was a crazy feeling. But he liked it a lot.


End file.
